Tijdreizigers
by Snuffesnuitje
Summary: Het is het jaar 1997. Het zevende jaar van Zweinstein is voor Harry, Ron en Hermione net een paar maanden begonnen als er een vreselijke gebeurtenis plaats vindt die hun levens voor altijd ondersteboven zal keren.
1. Tijdskwestie

**Inleiding**

_De gebeurtenissen t/m het vijfde boek kunnen als gewoon gebeurd beschouwd worden. Aan het begin van het boek zes zijn er enkele kleine verschillen en vanaf eind boek zes is er een drastische verandering. Boek zeven heeft (afgezien van één klein detail dat misschien helemaal niet genoemd zal worden) nooit plaats gevonden. Hoe en wat er dan wel gebeurd is, zal je al lezende vanzelf wel uitvinden._

**Vertaling namen**  
_(Nederlands - Engels)_

Leerlingen  
Benno Zabini - Blaise Zabini  
Draco Malfidus - Draco Malfoy  
Ginny Wemel - Ginny Weasley  
Harry Potter - Harry Potter  
Hermelien Griffel - Hermione Granger  
Hildebrand Slakhoorn - Horace Slughorn  
Karel Kwast - Gregory Goyl  
Loena Leeflang - Luna Lovegood  
Marcel Lubbermans - Neville Longbottom  
Marten Vilijn - Tom Riddle  
Patty Park - Pansy Parkinson  
Ron Wemel - Ron Weasley  
Vincent Korzel - Vincent Crabbe

Professoren  
Banning - Flitwick  
Kist - Binns  
Koudstaal - Marchbanks  
Mijmerzoet - Merrythought  
Perkamentus - Dumbledore  
Staartjes - Kettleburn  
Wafelaar - Dippet

**Part 1.** Een tijdskwestie  
_Zo begon het, of was dit hoe het eindigde?_

Langzaam liep Hermione Dumbledore's kantoor in. Het was halverwege hun zevende jaar, twee dagen na Kerstmis om precies te zijn, maar het Kerstgevoel was ver te zoeken. Onwillekeurig liep er een rilling over haar rug,toen Hermione terug dacht aan de gebeurtenissen van de afgelopen dagen. 'Juffrouw Granger? Als u wilt gaan zitten.' Achter haar klikte de deur in het slot.

Hermione bleef enkele seconden stil staan, een meter of twee bij de deur verwijderd, terwijl ze haar blik over de aanwezigen liet gaan. Op de middelste stoel zat, of eigenlijk lag, Ginny. Ze had zichzelf opgerold en haar armen over elkaar geslagen op de leuning gelegd, haar hoofd rustte op haar armen, haar nootbruine ogen waren gesloten.

Op de rechterleuning van haar stoel zat Blaise, hij leunde iets achterover tegen de rugleuning van de stoel en streelde afwezig door Ginny's haar. Zowel Ginny als Blaise leek geen erg te hebben in deze handeling, of ze hadden er beiden vrede mee.

In de stoel direct naast Blaise herkende Hermione het blonde hoofd van Malfoy. Hoewel hij een relaxte indruk maakte, stonden de trekken op zijn gezicht serieus. Hij was op een zachte toon, nauwelijks luider dan een fluistering, met Blaise in een gesprek verwikkeld.

Hermione wendde haar blik af en liep zwijgend naar de stoel naast Ginny. Ginny opende haar ogen toen Hermione zich op de stoel naast de hare liet zakken. Voor een moment keken de twee meisjes elkaar aan, voordat ze allebei hun blik neersloegen, niet in staat om hun gedeeld verdriet samen te verdragen.

Dumbledore schraapte zijn keel en vier paar ogen vlogen onmiddellijk zijn richting uit. 'Wat er de afgelopen twee dagen gebeurd is, is bijzonder tragisch.' _Tragisch?_ Vroeg Hermione zich onwillekeurig af: dat was wel een groot understatement. 'Maar helaas heeft het gebeurde ons niet alleen zeer veel goede vrienden, tovenaars en heksen ontnomen, maar ook de tijd om te rouwen. Nog nooit, en dan reken ik elke gebeurtenis sinds de opkomst van Voldemort mee, heeft het er zo slecht uitgezien.'

Dumbledore zweeg gedurende enkele minuten om zijn woorden door te laten dringen, of misschien omdat zelfs hij niet wist hoe hij verder moest gaan. 'Jullie moeten dan ook beseffen dat wat ik jullie ga vragen, ik alleen vraag omdat ik absoluut geen andere oplossing meer zie en ik niet weet hoe deze oorlog anders tot een goed einde moet worden gebracht.'

Hermione merkte pas dat ze op haar lip beet toen ze bloed proefde, geschrokken ontspande ze haar kaken, maar de spanning trok allerminst weg uit haar lichaam. 'Ik zie geen andere oplossing dan het veranderen van de tijd om te voorkomen wat er gebeurd is.' Als ze niet allemaal zo verdoofd met verdriet waren geweest, had het naar ademhappen ongetwijfeld luider geklonken. Nu waren het slechts nauwelijks waarneembare geluidjes van shock en verbazing.

'Ik vraag jullie,' Dumbledore keek hun één voor één doordringend aan, 'en dat vraag ik aan elk van jullie om een mogelijk nog grotere opoffering te maken dan jullie al gedaan hebben.'

Plots hief Ginny haar hoofd en voor het eerst leek haar blik zich echt te focussen. 'Een nog grotere opoffering? Drie van mijn broers, mijn moeder en vader, meer vrienden dan ik tellen kan en mijn vriend zijn gestorven. Als ik moet sterven om dat ongedaan te maken, dan kan ik dat nauwelijks een opoffering noemen.' Er glansden tranen in Ginny's bruine ogen en met een zachte snik verborg ze haar hoofd weer in haar armen. De stilte die ze achterliet was intens.

'Wat houdt de opoffering in?' vroeg Draco vanaf zijn stoel, zijn blik gleed weg van Ginny naar professor Dumbledore.

Hermione vroeg zich af hoe het mogelijk was dat Dumbledore blauwe ogen geamuseerd konden glinsteren na alles wat er gebeurd was. 'Het zal u ongetwijfeld meevallen dat de opoffering niet uw leven vereist.' Een blik in Malfoys ogen vertelde Hermione dat hem dat inderdaad meeviel. Het vertelde haar ook dat de Zwadderaar op het punt stond om te vragen wat de opoffering dan wel inhield, maar professor Dumbledore was hem voor: 'Jullie kunnen allemaal gelukkig oud worden, maar niet in deze tijd. Eenmaal in het verleden geplaatst is het niet langer mogelijk om nog terug te keren naar de toekomst.' En hoewel er vier paar ogen oplichtten met verbazing, weerklonk er geen enkel geluid.

Uiteindelijk was Hermione de eerste die haar stem en de lust om te spreken hervonden had. 'Dus, om het even duidelijk te maken, u verlangt van ons dat wij vijftig jaar terug reizen in de tijd, op de één of andere manier voorkomen dat een jonge Heer Voldemort aan de macht komt en vervolgens lang en gelukkig verder leven in die tijd.'

Dumbledore glimlachte vriendelijk. 'Dat is inderdaad waar ik op doelde, juffrouw Granger.'

'Dus we hoeven geen heldhaftige dood te sterven,' begon Draco langzaam, 'we hoeven niet langer in een oorlogsgebied te leven, we krijgen de kans op een lang en gelukkig leven en in de toekomst zal onze naam geëerd worden.'

Opnieuw glimlachte de professor. 'Dat heeft u heel goed gezien, meneer Malfoy, maar bedenk wel: eenmaal gekozen is er geen weg meer terug. Hoewel geen van jullie nog meer te verliezen heeft, betekent het wel dat jullie definitief afscheid moeten noemen van alles wat jullie hier gebonden houdt. Eenmaal in het verleden is er geen ruimte meer om heimwee te houden naar een toekomst die nog niet bestaat en mogelijk nooit meer zal bestaan.'

Voor het eerst liet Blaise iets van zich horen: 'Er is niks wat mij nog bindt aan de toekomst hier. Zoals Ginny zei: we zijn onze ouders en vrienden verloren. Ik ben mijn huis en mijn geloof kwijt en alles wat mij hier nog houdt is mijn vertrouwen en loyaliteit aan u.'

'Dat is te vriendelijk,' antwoordde Dumbledore waarderend.

'Hij heeft gelijk,' fluisterde Hermione. 'Met iets wat leek op een knip van zijn vingers vernietigde Voldemort alles wat we lief hadden.' Haar ogen staarden in de verte terwijl haar vingers afwezig lijnen trokken over de stoelleuning. 'Kerst zal nooit meer hetzelfde zijn.' Ze sloot haar ogen en verborg haar gezicht in haar handen. Ginny verplaatste haar hoofd iets en strekte haar vrijgekomen hand uit om Hermione door haar haren te aaien.

Dumbledore zweeg gedurende enkele seconden voordat zijn staalblauwe ogen zich van Hermione naar Draco verplaatsten. 'Meneer Malfoy?'

Ondanks de situatie, ondanks alles wat gebeurd was, had Draco's grijns zowel iets charmants als spottend. 'Anderhalf jaar terug aanvaardde ik uw aanbod om mij en mijn familie te verbergen. Zelfs als dat een fout was, dan is het nu te laat om nog terug te keren. Denkt u werkelijk dat de Heer van het Duister mij nog terug aan zijn zijde zou willen hebben?' Hij haalde zijn schouders op en glimlachte zonder vreugde. 'Hij zou me achter mijn ouders aansturen.'

De oude professor knikte. 'Goed, als dat is hoe jullie er over denken, dan lijkt het mij dat jullie je beslissing genomen hebben. Ik wil jullie echter nogmaals op het hart drukken dat dit niet alleen uitweg is van deze oorlog, maar net zo goed een missie die jullie koste wat kost moeten volbrengen. Voldemort mag nooit meer de hoogtepunt van zijn macht bereiken.'

Ginny's ogen flikkerden met onverholen haat. 'Als ik de kans krijg, zal ik hem in kleine stukjes snijden en dan toekijken hoe hij langzaam doodbloedt.'

'Het lijkt me niet verstandig om hem neer te steken, juffrouw Weasley, buiten het feit dat hij zijn eerst twee Gruzielementen al gecreëerd heeft –'

'Die zijn vernietigd, professor, het dagboek en de ring zijn vernietigd, net als het medaillon van Zwadderich, de beker van Huffelpuf en de diadeem van Ravenklauw,' onderbrak Hermione, tegen al haar gewoontes in, haar professor.

Dumbledore wierp haar een waarschuwende blik toe. 'Vergeet niet waar u heen gaat, juffrouw Griffel, in het verleden zijn de eerste twee Gruzielementen vermoedelijk pas gecreëerd en zeer gekoesterd door een jonge Voldemort. Denk niet dat u zomaar maar de mogelijkheid zal hebben om deze Gruzielementen te vernietigen en daarna Voldemort neer te steken. Al op zeer jonge leeftijd heeft hij bewezen een zeer bekwaam tovenaar te zijn, die zich zonder meer met elk van jullie kan meten.'

Met moeite hield Draco zijn scherpe tong in bedwang. 'Hoe stelt u dan voor om hem te verslaan?'

Dumbledore glimlachte vriendelijk. 'Niet iedere strijd wordt met toverstokken gewonnen. Het is genoeg om Voldemort, Tom Riddle, van zijn pad af te brengen. Verander zijn hart, geef hem iets anders om voor te leven.'

Draco trok een blonde wenkbrauw op. 'Insinueert u nu dat we de Heer van het Duister met zijn allen een knuffel moeten gaan geven?'

Gezien de situatie was een dergelijke opmerking misschien niet gepast, maar het kon de leerlingen niet weerhouden van een lichte glimlach. Zelfs, of misschien wel juist, Dumbledore leek geamuseerd, zijn toon toen hij begon te spreken was echter serieus: 'Ik denk dat als er iemand geweest was die Tom in zijn eerste jaren een knuffel had gegeven, dat er nooit een Heer Voldemort bestaan zou hebben.'

En daar had zelfs Draco Malfoy niet van terug.

'Maar professor,' begon Blaise na enkele seconden, 'als we toch de mogelijkheid hebben om terug te gaan, is het dan niet makkelijker om te voorkomen dat de Heer van het Duister niet geboren wordt, dan hem proberen te veranderen wanneer hij eenmaal geboren is?'

'Ja, jongeheer Zabini, dat zou inderdaad makkelijker zijn, denk je ook niet? Als Merope nooit haar liefdesdrank voor Tom Senior zou brouwen en de twee nooit een baby zouden krijgen die later de gevreesde heer Voldemort zou worden. Ja, dat zou ongetwijfeld veel makkelijker zijn.' Dumbledore zweeg voor enkele seconden, bijna alsof hij serieus nadacht over deze vraag.

Uiteindelijk schudde hij zijn hoofd. 'Helaas is tijd een bijzonder ingewikkeld iets en vinden sommige dingen zich altijd wel een weg. Als Tom nooit geboren zou worden, zou het niet onwaarschijnlijk zijn dat er op een dag ergens anders een andere Voldemort geboren zal worden en dat de situatie in de toekomst onveranderd blijft.'

Verbaasd opende Hermione haar mond terwijl ze deze mogelijkheid overwoog. 'Maar... En als we dan naar hem toegaan als hij nog in het weeshuis zit? Misschien kan wat liefde hem inderdaad veranderen?'

'Ook dan is het risico dat hij in zijn latere jaren zich tegen jullie en de rest van de wereld keert. Hoewel jullie op dat moment dichterbij zijn leeftijd liggen dan welk ander ouderlijk gezag dan ook, zal hij jullie ongetwijfeld afwijzen.' Dumbledore schudde opnieuw zijn hoofd. 'Dat risico kunnen we niet lopen. Het beste is om hem te ontmoeten als hij even oud is als jullie. Dan zal hij jullie niet afwijzen als volwassenen die hem proberen te bepraten en het is aan jullie om te zorgen dat hij jullie niet afwijst als zijn vrienden.'

Dumbledore keek hen één voor één aan, de blik in zijn blauwe ogen doordringend. 'Ik geloof dat de kans van slagen het grootst is als jullie terugkeren naar het jaar 1944. Om meer precies te zijn naar de 1ste van september, de eerste dag van Toms zevende schooljaar. Tegen die tijd had hij de Geheime Kamer al geopend, drie mensen vermoord. Was hij hoofdmonitor geworden en had hijvermoedelijk al twee Gruzielementen gecreëerd. Daarnaast heeft hij bewezen een uitzonderlijk tovenaar te zijn die, met alle respect voor uw meer dan uitmuntende resultaten, zelfs juffrouw Granger buiten spel kan zetten.

Jullie moeten heel goed begrijpen dat de jonge Voldemort een uitzonderlijk tovenaar was, die behalve slim ook nog bijzonder charismatisch was. Laat je alsjeblieft niet in de luren leggen door zijn uitstraling en mooie woorden en vergeet nooit waarvoor je gekomen bent. Jullie moeten koste wat het kost zijn pad veranderen. Er is geen andere keus en geen andere mogelijkheid. De toekomst van de tovenaars- en dreuzelwereld ligt in jullie handen.'

Dumbledore glimlachte fijntjes, plotseling was alle teken van serieusheid verdwenen: 'Maar dat neemt niet de mogelijkheid weg dat ook jullie af en toe van een boterbiertje mogen genieten. Ik durf zelfs te zeggen dat de toekomst ook voor jullie zal wachten.'

Opnieuw bleef het gedurende enkele minuten stil, Hermione merkte op dat Ginny haar ogen weer gesloten had en dat Blaise's hand weer op haar hoofd rustte. Onwillekeurig vroeg ze zich af of hij haar gerust wilde stellen. Het volgende moment besefte ze dat hij en Malfoy net zoveel verloren hadden als zij en Ginny: ook hun wereld was aan stukjes geblazen door dezelfde, angstaanjagend gek geworden tovenaar.

'Professor?' vroeg Hermione na een minuut of tien en Dumbledore knipperde met zijn ogen alsof hij in een compleet andere wereld geweest was en zich onbewust van het feit dat de tijd wel eens kon dringen. 'Voor zover ik weet is er helemaal geen manier om zo ver terug te reizen in de tijd, laat staan zo nauwkeurig. Hoe komen we ooit in het jaar 1944, op de 1ste van september, bij voorkeur in, laten we zeggen, een Transfiguratie lokaal.'

'En u weet veel, dat is ons allemaal bekend, juffrouw Granger, maar ik denk dat er toch onderwerpen zijn waar ik meer verstand van heb dan u.'

Hermione voelde hoe haar wangen rood kleurden en sloeg snel haar blik neer. 'Met alle respect, professor.' Mompelde ze.

'Natuurlijk. Naar het verleden reizen is, voor zover dat geldt voor de algemene kennis tenminste, onmogelijk. Gelukkig is in de tovenaarswereld lang geleden al bewezen dat dingen zelden echt onmogelijk zijn en voor tijdreizen is dat niet anders. De oplossing bestaat uit een zeer complexe toverdrank, een toverdrank die ik toevallig klaar voor gebruik in de kast heb staan.' Hoewel alle vier de leerlingen er van overtuigd waren dat er niks toevalligs aan was, besloot geen van hen dat ook werkelijk hardop te zeggen.

'Dus we zouden nu kunnen vertrekken?' fluisterde Ginny zonder haar ogen te openen en Hermione besefte dat haar roodharige vriendin niets liever wilde dan uit de huidige tijd verdwijnen. Ze onderdrukte de opkomende tranen en focuste haar blik op haar handen die ineen gestrengeld in haar schoot lagen.

'Dat zou kunnen, maar ik zou u ten sterkste adviseren om eerst uw koffers in te pakken, uw sjaals en andere afdelingstoebehoren bij mij in te leveren en een andere naam te verzinnen.'

'Een andere naam?' herhaalde Hermione, terwijl ze op hetzelfde moment besefte dat de andere drie aanwezigen uit oude tovenaarsfamilies kwamen die al bestonden in de tijd van een jonge Voldemort. 'Oh. Ik begrijp het, moet ik mijn naam ook aanpassen?'

Dumbledore' blik werd onderzoekend. 'Het lijkt me verstandig als u, net als uw medereizigers, door zult gaan voor een volbloed tovenaar. We weten dat Tom al op een zeer jonge leeftijd niks moest hebben van dreuzeltelgen of halfbloeden, ondanks het feit dat hij zelf een halfbloed is.' De professor knikte langzaam. 'Ja, het is verstandig als jullie allemaal volbloednamen uitkiezen uit landen buiten Engeland, zodat er geen mogelijke verwanten op Zweinstein terecht komen.'

Opnieuw keek Dumbledore hen een voor een aan. 'Dan wil ik dat jullie nu je hutkoffers gaan inpakken, een naam bedenken of opzoeken en beslissen wanneer jullie willen vertrekken. Ik wil niet meer aandringen dan absoluut nodig is, of jullie overhaast laten vertrekken, maar de tijd dringt. Kies, maar kies zorgvuldig, want er is geen weg terug.' Daarop klapte het schoolhoofd tevreden in zijn handen en stond hij bijzonder soepel op voor een man van zijn leeftijd. 'De les is afgelopen, u kunt gaan.'


	2. Terug en verder

**Part 2** Terug en verder  
_Verbonden geesten zetten harten, woorden en daden buitenspel_

Nog enigszins verbouwereerd stond het viertal enkele minuten later in een verlaten hal van Zweinstein, vlak voor de uit steen gehouwen waterspuwers. 'Ik denk dat ik mezelf de Russische naam Maslov geef,' meldde Draco aan niemand in het bijzonder. 'Het lijkt een beetje op Malfoy, zodat een onopzettelijke verspreking nog op tijd gecorrigeerd kan worden en het betreft tevens een oud tovenaarsgeslacht.'

Blaise glimlachte half. Hij had zijn handen in zijn zakken gestoken en stond tegen de muur geleund. Hoewel ze allen vier wisten dat de tijd drong, leek niemand de behoefte te hebben om al naar de leerlingenkamer te rennen. 'Draco Maslov klinkt goed,' constateerde hij, zijn blik gefocust op het uitzicht uit het raam, 'makkelijk te onthouden.'

Hermione keek voor enkele seconden zwijgend naar Draco, voordat ze onzeker glimlachte. 'Draco... Vind je het erg als ik je zo noem? We staan nu immers allemaal aan dezelfde kant en ik dacht,' ze sloeg haar blik neer, 'dat het makkelijker zou zijn als we in ieder geval probeerde om vrienden te worden.'

Draco haalde nonchalant zijn schouders op. 'Dat is mijn naam, dus ik heb er weinig op tegen als je me zo noemt,' hij glimlachte enigszins arrogant, 'Hermione.'

Voordat het uit kon lopen op een echte ruzie stak Ginny haar hand op. 'Laten we samen onze spullen inpakken, eerst bij Griffoendor dan bij Zwadderich,' ze slikte moeizaam, 'ik heb geen zin om dit alleen te doen en ondertussen kunnen we nadenken over andere namen en ideeën.'

Draco opende zijn mond al om commentaar te leveren, maar Blaise was hem voor. 'Dat is een goed idee. Het grootste deel van de school is thuis dus echt commentaar hoeven we niet te verwachten,' hij haalde zijn schouders op, 'en anders zijn we binnen een week toch definitief verdwenen.' En daar had Draco het maar mee te doen. Hij leverde in ieder geval geen commentaar.

Langzaam zette het viertal zich in beweging, beginnend aan hun tocht richting de toren van Griffoendor. 'Ik zat te denken,' begon Ginny na enkele minuten, 'dat ik misschien wel een Ierse naam wil. Het is niet zover van Engeland verwijderd, dat is waar, maar wanneer ik een algemene tovenaarsnaam kies, is dat niet zo erg. Bovendien kan ik met mijn rode haar,' ze wees naar haar haren, 'makkelijk voor een Ier door en anders kan ik altijd nog zeggen dat ik ergens anders geboren ben.'

Blaise knikte plotseling. 'Dat lijkt me een goed idee. Ik wilde een Nederlandse naam aanmeten: Zwarthart. Het is een kleine, vrijwel onbekende tovenaarsfamilie, maar de Zabini's hadden er goede banden mee. Ik denk niet dat ze het erg vinden als ik hun naam gebruik en bovendien weet ik dat er de afgelopen honderd jaar geen Zwartharts meer op Zweinstein gezeten hebben. Maar,' ging hij in één adem door, 'wat ik zeggen wilde was: we kunnen vertellen dat je familie naar Nederland is geëmigreerd en wij samen zijn opgegroeid, als buren of zo. Dat zou een goede reden zijn waarom we elkaar kennen.'

'Dat verklaart niet waarom we niet op Zweinstein gezeten hebben, noch waarom Draco opeens van Klammfels naar Zweinstein verplaatst wilde worden of hoe jullie elkaar kennen,' wierp Hermione tegen, terwijl ze haar hersenen op hoog tempo liet werken. 'We moeten iets hebben waardoor we elkaar kennen en waarom we op Zweinstein terecht zijn gekomen. We kunnen moeilijk zeggen dat we uit de toekomst komen.'

'En wat,' begon Ginny opnieuw na enkele minuten stilte, 'als ik nou niet naar de Nederlanden verhuist ben, maar naar Amerika. Wat als we allemaal naar Amerika verhuisd zijn? Amerika is een multicultureel land en het is helemaal niet onwaarschijnlijk dat we elkaar daar ontmoet hebben en samen, als vrienden, op een tovenaarsschool gezeten hebben. Dat is waarom we geen Russisch, Nederlands of Iers spreken: ondanks onze buitenlandse familienamen zijn we in Amerika geboren.'

Hermione glimlachte terwijl ze verder ging waar Ginny stil viel: 'Glerynn of Enchantments is een kleine, Amerikaanse tovenaarsschool. De naam is nauwelijks bekend, maar net bekend genoeg om voor een schoolhoofd van gehoord te hebben. We hebben ons ingeschreven voor een uitwisselingsproject met Zweinstein, maar door omstandigheden is deze niet geïnformeerd en staan wij opeens met onze koffers op de stoep.'

Plots onzeker keek Hermione snel naar de gezichten om zich heen, tot haar opluchting leek iedereen echter in te stemmen met dat idee. 'Strak plan, Granger, nu nog een mooie naam,' spotte Draco, die alweer vergeten leek te zijn dat ze vriendschap hadden gesloten.

'Dat komt wel, Malfoy,' beet ze hem gepikeerd toe.

Hij glimlachte luchtig. 'Maslov,' corrigeerde hij haar toen, wat hem een koele blik van Hermione opleverde. Ondertussen had Ginny een boek uit haar tas geplukt en bladerde ze tussen de verschillende bladzijden heen en weer, terwijl ze met haar toverstok heen en weer zwaaide.

Uiteindelijk kon Hermione haar nieuwsgierigheid niet langer verbergen. 'Wat ben je aan het doen?'

Ginny keek half op naar haar vriendin. 'Ik probeer het geschiedenisboek zo te beheksen dat er de namen van de verschillende tovenaarsfamilies in komen te staan,' ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen, 'maar ik denk dat er iets aan mijn spreuk mankeert.' Toen glimlachte ze breed (al merkte Hermione op dat haar ogen niet meededen, vol van het te recente verlies) en stak ze het boek naar haar uit. 'Probeer jij het is 'mione.'

Met een zucht en het zachte schudden van haar hoofd, ondanks haar heimelijke waardering voor Ginny's plan, pakte Hermione het boek aan. Tegen de tijd dat ze zich in de meidenslaapkamer van Griffoendor bevonden (Draco had zijn bezem tevoorschijn getoverd en was omhoog gevlogen, met Zabini achterop, om de in-een-glijbaan-veranderende meidentrap te vermijden), was ze er in geslaagd om het boek vol te krijgen met namen van mogelijk elke, nog levende, tovenaarsfamilie ter wereld. 'Alsjeblieft.'

Tevreden ging Ginny met het boek op schoot op bed zetten terwijl Hermione begon met haar hutkoffer vol te gooien. De twee jongens stonden enigszins onzeker midden in de kamer. 'Blaise?' Ginny keek op en wenkte de donkere jongen dichterbij. 'Welke naam vind jij mooier, deze of deze?' Ze wees twee namen aan in het boek en even later keurden Blaise en Draco elke naam weer Ginny mee aankwam.

Het was uiteindelijk Blaise die de uiteindelijk naam vond. 'Hier, deze, een oud Ierse, volbloed, tovenaarsfamilie: Flynn. Het staat voor felrood,' hij raakte voor een moment één van Ginny's haarlokken aan, 'lijkt mij wel toepasselijk.'

Ook Draco knikte instemmend. 'Het is een goede naam, simpel, veelvoorkomend, dus mogelijke bekenden zijn makkelijk af te wijzen als van een andere familie en het zijn toch volbloedtovenaars.'

''Mione? Wat denk jij? Ginny Flynn?' Hermione draaide zich om met de Griffoendorsjaal in haar handen. Ze glimlachte warm naar haar jongere vriendin.

'Ginny Flynn klinkt prachtig,' ze knipoogde, 'je zal een goede Ier maken.'

'Ierse hoop ik toch,' mompelde Blaise tegen Draco en kreeg als dank daarvoor de sjaal in zijn gezicht.

Draco grinnikte en focuste zijn blik op Hermione die zich weer teruggekeerd had naar haar hutkoffer. 'Hé, Granger, deze is wel wat voor jou: 'Grahn'. Volbloed-tovenaarsfamilie die een teruggetrokken bestaan leidt. Het is niet onwaarschijnlijk dat ze naar Amerika geëmigreerd zijn zonder dat iemand dat ooit te weten is gekomen. Bovendien lijkt het wel op Granger, vind je ook niet Granger?' Draco gniffelde, maar Hermione haalde haar schouders op.

'Ik vind het oké, Hermione Grahn kan ik wel onthouden.' Ze richtte haar blik op Ginny die inmiddels haar boek gesloten had. 'Hé Gin? Wat denk jij? Kan dit door voor een ouderwets Zweinsteingewaad? Ik heb de foto's bestudeerd en ik heb mijn gewaden zo aangepast dat ze precies zo leken als ze er op de foto's uit zien, maar ik weet niet of het goed genoeg is. En nu we toch bezig zijn, we moeten ook nog boeken hebben voor het 7e jaar in 1944, het lijkt mij dat een bezoekje aan de Wegisweg er niet inzit,' ratelde Hermione in één adem door.

''Mione,' onderbrak Ginny voorzichtig haar geratel. 'Het is perfect. Oké, het is hopeloos uit de tijd, maar voor 1944 zal het zeker voldoen.'

'Het is afschuwelijk,' mompelde Draco zacht dat enkel Blaise hem kon verstaan en die was wel zo verstandig daar niet op in te gaan.

'Denk je?' mompelde Hermione, plotseling onzeker en Ginny knikte enthousiast.

'Zeker weten, het is prachtig, nee, dat niet, het is prachtig. Echt. Dumbledore zal trots op je zijn, zeker weten.' Draco rolde met zijn ogen, maar hield zijn mond en Blaise bestudeerde Hermiones sjaal die naast haar koffer op de grond beland was.

'Ik vraag me af waarom we onze afdelingstoebehoren moeten inleveren, zouden we ergens anders ingedeeld worden?'

Het bleef even stil terwijl er na gedacht werd over deze mogelijkheid. 'Ik denk dat voor de meerderheid van ons heel waarschijnlijk is,' concludeerde Hermione uiteindelijk. 'Ik bedoel, mensen veranderen, we zijn niet meer de personen die we ruim zeven jaar geleden waren en toen wist de sorteerhoed al niet waar hij mij plaatsen moest.'

Draco slikte een kwetsende opmerking in. 'Ik ben er zeker van dat ik weer bij Zwadderich kom.'

'Eens een Malfoy, altijd een Malfoy, zelfs als hij zich anders noemt,' mompelde Ginny geërgerd.

'Bovendien,' ging Hermione onverstoord verder, 'kunnen we niet verklaren hoe we aan die afdelingsvoorwerpen gekomen zijn, aangezien Zweinstein nooit iets van onze komst gehoord heeft. We kunnen moeilijk zeggen dat ze alvast opgestuurd zijn, als presentje of zo.' Ze draaide het drietal op bed de rug toe en sloot met het zwiepje van haar toverstok haar hutkoffer.

'Hoe dan ook, ik ben klaar met inpakken. Gin?' Ze draaide zich terug naar het bed. 'Ik heb jouw kleding en zo ook alvast verandert en ingepakt. Je moet zelf even kijken welke echt persoonlijke bezittingen je mee wilt nemen.' Ze vertrok haar gezicht lichtjes. 'Ik heb besloten om al mijn schoolboeken, behalve die over de Geschiedenis van Zweinstein, hier te laten.' Draco gniffelde en zelfs de onverstoorbare Blaise glimlachte.

'Je krijgt nieuwe schoolboeken, Hermione, geen zorgen,' stelde hij haar toen gerust, deels spottend, maar zeker ook deels oprecht vriendelijk. Hermione besloot het onderwerp te laten rusten.

'Ik ga even kijken of ik Dumbledore nog kan vinden om te vragen over de zevendejaars schoolboeken van '44. Gin? Als jij je koffer ondertussen verder inpakt, dan ben ik zo terug.' Ze fronste haar donkere wenkbrauwen. 'Vertrek alsjeblieft niet zonder mij naar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich, want daar kom ik niet binnen zonder jullie hulp.' Ze wierp Blaise en Draco een waarschuwende blik toe, voordat ze zich op haar hakken omdraaide en de slaapzaal uitschreed.

'Goh,' mompelde Blaise na enkele seconden. 'Dat iemand met zo'n temperament toch zo onzeker kan zijn.' Draco liet zich achterover op bed neervallen, zijn armen achter zijn hoofd gevouwen. Ginny was ondertussen opgestaan om haar hutkoffer verder in te pakken.

'Blaise?' mompelde hij, zo zacht dat Ginny hem niet verstond en Blaise draaide zich nieuwsgierig om. Draco wenkte hem zwijgend met zijn hoofd en zijn vriend schoof achteruit over het bed tot hij naast hem zat.

Draco rolde zich op zijn zij en krabbelde wat op een briefje. Hij had ongetwijfeld ook kunnen fluisteren wat hij zeggen wilde, maar hij wilde schijnbaar hoe dan ook voorkomen dat Ginny hem zou horen.

_'Je mag haar, niet waar?'_

Blaise rolde met zijn ogen en verving met een zwiepje van zijn toverstok Draco's woorden door de zijne. _'Dat was geen groot geheim, geloof dat Patsy dat ergens vorig jaar al geconcludeerd had.'_

_'Waarop jij zei dat je die smerige bloedverraadster met geen vinger aan zou raken, hoe knap ze ook mocht zijn.'_

Blaise bleef voor enkele seconden onbewogen zitten en hoewel zijn blik op het stukje perkament gericht was, waren zijn ogen allerminst gefocust. Uiteindelijk kwam hij met een antwoord: _'Mensen veranderen, Drake, en bovendien dat is nooit echt míjn mening geweest.'_

Met een nonchalante zwiep van zijn toverstok liet Draco de zinnen verdwijnen en propte hij het lege briefje in een zak van zijn mantel. 'Je wilde ons vertrouwen niet verliezen,' fluisterde hij toen zo zacht dat Blaise hem bijna niet verstaan had. 'Ik begrijp het.'

'Je begrijpt het, Malfoy? Het valt me mee dat er iets in jouw hoofd past dat je begrijpt,' riep Ginny vanuit de andere kant van de slaapzaal en Draco besefte dat die laatste drie woorden net iets te hard uitgesproken waren.

'Hè, ja, bedankt voor je medeleven, Gin,' spotte hij, zijn stem even scherp en charmant als altijd. Blaise glimlachte lichtjes, terwijl hij in gedachten nog eens over de zinnen ging die hij enkele seconden geleden nog op papier gezet had. Uiteindelijk concludeerde hij dat hij daar niks meer aan toe te voegen had en evenmin dat hij te veel gezegd had. Het was goed zo, precies zo.

Draco en Ginny waren druk bezig met kibbelen toen Hermione terug de slaapzaal ingelopen kwam, voor haar zweefden vier stapels boeken. Met een zwiepje van haar toverstok liet ze één stapel naast Ginny's hutkoffer landen, de andere stapel landde naast de hare. 'Onze boeken,' deelde ze met een glimlach mee.

'Nee, werkelijk? Dat hadden we echt nog niet gezien, Granger,' merkte Draco op.

Hermione negeerde die opmerking, deels tenminste: 'Het lijkt mij verstandig om elkaar vanaf nu met onze nieuwe namen aan te spreken, zodat het een gewoonte wordt. Dus Draco,' ze wendde zich tot de lange blonde jongen, 'Maslov, als je mij persé met mijn achternaam wilt aanspreken, noem me dan Grahn.'

Draco rolde met zijn ogen en achtte het beneden zijn niveau om daar op in te gaan. Ginny slaagde er op de een of andere manier om haar schoolboeken in haar toch al overvolle hutkoffer te passen, tot haar blik op de titel viel. 'Leerjaar zes?' vroeg ze hardop.

Hermione knikte. 'Ja, sorry Gin, maar het leek ons, professor Dumbledore en mij, verstandig om ook jou je eerste halfjaar over te laten doen. Als je schoolresultaten er niet echt toegedaan hadden, had je het laatste halfjaar wel kunnen overslaan en meteen aan het zevende jaar kunnen beginnen.' Hermione zweeg even, nadenkend en glimlachte voorzichtig naar haar vriendin. 'Maar aangezien we blijkbaar de rest van ons leven in het verleden verwachten te spenderen, kan je het je niet veroorloven om een halfjaar van je voor-examenjaar te missen.'

Ginny haalde haar schouders op, legde het boek terug in de hutkoffer en klapte de deksel dicht. 'Best, ik denk dat ik dat ook wel overleef,' ze glimlachte, 'een halfjaartje extra slapen.'

'Als je je resultaten maar niet verprutst,' mompelde Draco.

'Alsof jou dat ook maar iets kan schelen.' Ginny rolde met haar ogen en richtte haar blik vervolgens op Hermione, vragend. 'Ben je klaar?' Hermione schikte op moment haar laatste boek in de koffer en klapte de deksel dicht.

'Helemaal.'

Ginny glimlachte en wierp de Zwadderaars een lichtspottende grijns toe. 'Jullie mogen ons voorgaan naar de sombere doemkerkers van Zalazar Zwadderich.'

Voordat Draco daar een scherpe opmerking over kon maken, gooide Blaise zijn benen over de rand van het bed en sprong de donkere jongen soepel overeind. Hij maakte een overdreven buiging met veel armgezwaai en grijnsde breed. 'Als de jonkvrouwen mij willen volgen.'

Ginny giechelde en pakte zijn uitgestoken hand. 'Ik ben vereerd,' antwoordde ze terwijl ze een kleine revérence maakte. Hermione glimlachte halfhartig en tilde met een zwiepje van haar toverstok de twee hutkoffers op. Iets wat haar een kritische blik opleverde van Draco.

'Je gaat die dingen toch niet meeslepen naar onze slaapkamers, hè? Wat moet de rest van Zwadderich daar wel niet van denken?'

Geërgerd fronste Hermione haar wenkbrauwen. 'Ik was niet van plan om hier weer terug te komen, Maslov, je kan ook heen en weer blijven lopen,' las ze hem geërgerd de les.

'Ik wil niet weten wat de Zwadderaars denken als ze twee Griffoendors, twee bloedverraders nota bene,' Hermione merkte onwillekeurig op dat ze van een 'modderbloedje' gestegen was naar een 'bloedverrader', 'met hun koffers onze slaapzaal in verdwijnen.'

Ze glimlachte fijntjes. 'Gelukkig zul je dat ook nooit te weten komen, aangezien we niet veel langer in deze tijd zullen vertoeven.'

Draco's gezicht vertrok tot een grimas. 'Nee tot in de eeuwigheid opgezadeld met twee bloedverraders, wat een verbetering,' gromde hij toen en voor het eerst begon Hermione te twijfelen of het wel een goed idee was om met de twee Zwadderaars terug te reizen in de tijd. Wat als Maslov en Zwarthart twee mini-Dooddoeners bleken te worden? Maslov was er al eerder heel dicht bij geweest.

'Je bent zelf een bloedverrader, Draco,' merkte Ginny nuchter op vanuit de deuropening. 'Je hebt Jeweetwel afgewezen en gevochten aan de zijde van degene die tegen hem waren. Misschien was je het zelf al vergeten, maar je bent een Zwadderaar en Zwadderaars horen niet te vechten aan de kant van Griffoendor. Je bent zelf ook een bloedverrader.' Ze trok een rode wenkbrauw op. 'Dus ik zou maar niet zo laagdunkend over ons spreken.' Blaise kreeg een uitgestreken blik op zijn gezicht en Ginny glimlachte zelfingenomen terwijl ze Draco de rug toekeerde.

'Bloedverraders,' mompelde die laatste geluidloos terwijl hij vervolgens chagrijnig achter Blaise en Ginny de slaapzaal uit liep. Hermione liet de hutkoffers voor zich uitzweven en sloot zelf de rij. Halverwege de zaal van Griffoendor bleef ze staan.

'Moeten we nog afscheid nemen?' zei ze toen, zo zacht dat alleen haar drie mede-lotgenoten haar konden verstaan. Ginny draaide een rondje om haar as terwijl ze keek naar de weinige leerlingen die in een kleine groepjes bij elkaar zaten.

'Wat wil je zeggen? We kunnen hen moeilijk ons plan vertellen.' Draco rolde met zijn ogen en alles aan hem straalde uit dat hij zo snel mogelijk uit de Griffoendor-leerlingenkamer verwijderd wilde zijn. Blaise had zijn gewoonlijke, zeer nonchalante houding aangenomen: alsof het hele gebeuren hem evenmin iets aanging als dat het hem interesseerde.

'We kunnen zeggen dat we van school afgaan, omdat we hier te veel herinneringen hebben en daardoor onze studie niet goed zouden kunnen afronden. We hebben besloten om ons naar Beauxbatons over te laten plaatsen. Zwarthart en Maslov gaan met ons mee, omdat ze hier hun leven niet meer zeker zijn.' Hermione glimlachte onzeker. 'Zou dat werken.'

Ginny knikte. 'Ik denk het wel.' En zonder op een verdere bevestiging te wachten riep ze om aandacht: 'Hé, jongens, Griffoendors? Willen jullie even luisteren?' Verbaasd draaiden de Griffoendors als één man hun hoofd in de richting van het viertal. 'Door wat er gebeurd is,' enkel Hermione scheen te merken dat Ginny maar met moeite haar stem onder controle hield, 'hebben we besloten dat Hermione en ik onze studie niet langer op Zweinstein willen afronden. Daarom laten we ons overplaatsen naar Beauxbatons om daar onze studie goed af te ronden.'

Ginny zweeg even terwijl ze haar blik over de verschillende aanwezigen liet gaan. 'Zodat we daarna met al onze kracht kunnen opstaan tegen Jeweetwel,' ze twijfelde en nam toen haar besluit: 'tegen Voldemort.' Er ging een gemeenschappelijke rilling door de leerlingenkamer en er klonken zachte, geschrokken geluiden. 'Denk niet dat dit een overgave is, want waar we ook zijn, we zullen er alles aan doen om hem te bevechten en proberen te slagen waar Harry gefaald heeft.' Bij die laatste zin brak haar stem en aangeslagen sloeg Hermione haar armen om haar vriendin heen.

'We wilden nu afscheid nemen, omdat we vanavond nog zullen vertrekken.' Hermione glimlachte zwakjes. 'Ik heb hier zes heel fijne jaren gehad en het was geweldig om jullie te leren kennen. Vergeet niet wat Gin gezegd heeft: waar wij ook zijn, we blijven vechten en jullie zouden hetzelfde moeten doen. Wij zijn immers Dumbledore's Army en voor Dumbledore zullen wij vechten tegen het kwaad van Voldemort.'

Er klonk een zacht vertwijfeld geklap en toen kwam er een Griffoendor overeind, die Hermione herkende als de drijver van het zwerkbalteam: Jimmy Peakes. Hij liep met grote passen op de twee meisjes af en omarmde hen stevig. 'Het was ook leuk om jullie te leren kennen.' Hij wreef Ginny door haar rode haar. 'Het ga je goed, Gin,' hij wendde zijn blik tot Hermione, 'en jou ook, Hermione.'

Na dit voorbeeld volgde al snel de rest van de overgebleven Griffoendors waardoor hun vertrek naar de Zwadderich slaapzaal minstens een halfuur langer uitgesteld werd. Uiteindelijk konden ze ontsnappen doordat een geïrriteerde Draco hen er op wees dat hij zijn spullen nog moest inpakken en dat hij vandaag nog weg wilde, niet volgend jaar.

De twee Griffoendors excuseerden zich en enkele minuten laten verliet het viertal, definitief, de 20ste eeuwse leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. 'Ik ga het hier missen,' mompelde Ginny. Hermione had nog altijd haar arm om haar heen geslagen en drukte haar vriendin tegen zich aan.

'Het komt wel goed Gin.'

'Ik kan even niet zien hoe, terwijl we aan het inpakken waren was het zo makkelijk om alles even te vergeten, maar nu,' ze twijfelde en onderdrukte een snik, 'ik kan de waarheid gewoon niet meer niet zien.'

Blaise stopte halverwege een pas en draaide zich om naar Ginny. 'De waarheid is dat we ruim een halve eeuw terug zullen reizen in de tijd en daar een nieuw leven zullen beginnen om Tom Riddle er van te weerhouden ooit Voldemort te worden. Dat is de waarheid.'

Ginny's waterige, nootbruine ogen keken de donkere Zwadderaar voor enkele seconden onderzoekend aan. Toen glimlachte ze onzeker en mompelde iets wat verdacht veel op 'bedankt' leek, voordat ze langzaam weer verder liep. Blaise wendde zijn blik af en glimlachte licht, tevreden met dit ene, nauwelijks te verstane, woordje. Draco wierp hem een quasi-spottende blik toe, die hij niet beantwoordde, waarnaar de blonde jongen verveeld zijn schouders ophaalde en verder slenterde.

Hun 'verwelkoming' in de Zwadderich-leerlingenkamer was onverwacht tam: hoewel verscheidende Zwadderaars opkeken, leek niemand in de stemming om een vervloeking te verzinnen. Een enkele eerstejaars die wel vertwijfeld zijn toverstok trok, kreeg zo'n dodelijke blik van Draco dat hij snel terugzonk in zijn leren stoel.

Zonder verdere problemen – of tegensputterende leerlingen – bereikte het viertal de jongensslaapzaal. Terwijl de meiden op één van de groene hemelbedden neerploften, openden de jongens hun hutkoffers en begonnen ze hun spullen bij elkaar te zoeken.

Ginny greep een zilvergroen gestreept kussen en sloeg daar stevig haar armen om heen. Haar nootbruine ogen volgden de bewegingen van de jongens. 'Waarom hebben jullie nooit eerder voor Dumbledore gekozen? Waarom bleven jullie zolang bij Jeweetwel,' vroeg ze plots. Hermione trok verbaasd haar wenkbrauwen samen en haar blik schoot tussen de twee jongens heen en weer, benieuwd naar hun antwoord.

Draco grinnikte, maar het geluid had wat ijzigs. Met een zwiep van zijn toverstok vouwde hij zijn gewaden op en liet hij ze in zijn hutkoffer landen. 'Kijk, Flynn, mij is altijd verteld dat puurbloed zijn het enige was wat telde. Dat wij de enige waren met recht op toverkracht. Wat zou jij doen als jij opgevoed was met het idee dat je minderwaardig zou zijn als je je in zou laten met dreuzels en modderbloedjes?'

'Sirius Black stond op tegen zijn familie,' kaatste Ginny terug, maar de blik in haar ogen was niet half zo fel als haar toon; Hermione kon zien dat ze nieuwsgierig was. Op dat moment besefte ze ook dat ze min of meer gedwongen waren om vriendschap te sluiten. Een halfjaar geleden hadden ze, onder andere, deze twee Zwadderaars als vrienden aanvaard, maar echt vrienden waren ze nooit geworden.

'Sirius Black heeft twaalf jaar van zijn leven in Azkaban gespendeerd, mocht je dat kleine detail vergeten zijn. Daarbij is hij door zijn familie uitgespuwd en verafschuwd, voor dood uitgemaakt. Hem kon het misschien niets schelen wat zijn familie van hem dacht, maar mij zeker wel.' Draco's ogen waren koude, starende ijskristallen die Ginny's blik doorboorden. 'En jou zeker ook. Zou jij de Wemels ooit de rug toekeren? Als ze je hadden verboden om Potter,' Ginny dook in elkaar bij het horen van die naam en Hermione sloeg onwillekeurig een arm om haar heen, 'te zien, had je ze dan de rug toegekeerd?'

'Dat zouden ze nooit doen,' mompelde Ginny, haar ogen waren opnieuw gevuld met tranen.

'Dat is het punt niet,' wees Draco haar terecht. 'Het gaat erom dat je je niet zomaar tegen je familie keert. Ze zijn alles wat je hebt. Vrienden kunnen je verlaten, of erger, je een mes in de rug steken. Kijk naar Pettigrew, die Black op een vreselijke manier heeft verraden.' Draco's blik versmalde. 'Familie is blijvend, bloedbanden kun je niet doorsnijden. Bellatrix stond altijd voor Narcissa klaar, of ze het nou met haar ideeën eens was of niet. Je mag vinden dat de Malfoys er verkeerde ideeën op na hielden, maar trouw waren ze wel. De Heer van het Duister mag zich gelukkig prijzen met zo'n betrouwbare en loyale handlanger als Bellatrix.'

Ginny maakte een walgend geluid, maar Hermione knikte bedachtzaam. 'Ik begrijp je punt. De Malfoys strijden, of streden, het is hoe je het bekijkt, misschien aan de verkeerde kant, maar ze zijn als familie wel heel hecht.' Ze wreef over Ginny's arm. 'Jij zou de Wemels ook niet zomaar de rug toekeren, zelfs niet als je niet meer gelooft in wat ze doen.'

Ginny gaf geen antwoord, in plaats daarvan richtte ze haar blik op Blaise. 'En jij? Waarom vocht jij aan de zijde van Jeweetwel?'

Blaise klapte zijn hutkoffer dicht en ging op de deksel zitten. De blik die hij op Ginny richtte was onderzoekend. 'Ik heb nooit aan zijn zijde gevochten. Dat ik in Zwadderich zit, is puur uit eigen behoud, dat ik geen partij voor Griffoendor gekozen heb, betekent niet dat ik voor Heer Voldemort,' Draco siste, 'koos.' Blaise glimlachte koeltjes, bijna emotieloos. 'De Zabini's blijven liever onafhankelijk.'

Draco schikte zijn laatste bezittingen in zijn hutkoffer en klapte toen ook de deksel terug. 'Een onafhankelijkheid waar ze een verdomd grote prijs voor hebben moeten betalen,' concludeerde hij en hij wierp Blaise een inschattende blik toe. Deze haalde zijn schouders op.

'Niet groter dan degenen die partij gekozen hebben.' De toon van zijn stem was bijna te onverschillig voor dergelijke woorden, maar aan zijn ogen te zien was dat echt hoe Blaise er over dacht. Hij richtte zijn blik Ginny. 'Je kan mij, ons,' hij wierp een vluchtige blik op Draco, 'om onze keuzes haten, maar dat verandert niets. Het verleden is gebeurd en wat wij ook veranderen, je zult je ouders, noch je broers, noch één van de anderen die hij vermoord heeft, nog terug zien.' Blaise ontweek even behendig als zorgvuldig Harry's naam.

Hij liet haar blik los en kwam langzaam overeind terwijl een hand door zijn korte haar haalde. 'Bovendien was ik niet degene, en Draco evenmin, die zijn toverstok op hun borsten richtte en de vloek des doods uitsprak. We hebben aan jouw zijde gevochten, Ginny,' het verbaasde Hermione hoe verrassend natuurlijk die naam uit Blaises mond kwam rollen, 'ik zou je met mijn leven beschermen.' Zijn blik flitste naar Hermione. 'Jullie allebei.'

Hij liep naar de twee meiden toe, zakte door zijn hurken greep van ieder een hand. 'Dumbledore heeft mij geaccepteerd als jullie bondgenoot en nu vraag ik jullie: accepteer mij als vriend. Ik wil jullie graag Gin en 'Mione noemen, ik wil met jullie lachen en huilen. Samen boterbier drinken en dronken worden. Ik wil aan jullie zijde vechten tegen heer Voldemort. Ik wil niet dat Tom Riddle groeit tot de Heer van het Duister.' Hij sprak de woorden bijna uit als een eed, maar geen moment werd zijn toon smekend. 'Ik vraag om vriendschap, maar ik ga er niet voor smeken. Als jullie enkel met acceptatie kunnen leven,' hij zweeg een moment en glimlachte lichtjes, 'dan begrijp ik dat.'

'Slijmbal,' mompelde Draco vrijwel geluidloos en het drietal kon bijna horen hoe hij met zijn ogen rolde. Ginny's blik was gesloten, maar niet direct afwijzend, meer alsof ze niet wist wat ze van woorden denken moest. Hermione leek eerst verbaasd, maar hoe langer Blaise aan het woord was, hoe meer ze begon te glimlachen. Al schitterde haar goudbruine ogen nog steeds enigszins onzeker.

'Ik wil best vrienden zijn, Blaise, iemand die mij met zijn leven durft te beschermen is het wel waard om vrienden mee te worden,' antwoordde ze en ze knikte even om haar woorden extra kracht bij te zetten, alsof ze het voor zichzelf nog eens wilde bevestigen.

Blaise beantwoordde haar onzekere glimlach met een brede grijns, voordat hij opnieuw naar Ginny opkeek, vragend. In eerste instantie ontweek ze zijn blik, maar toen dwaalde haar gedachten af naar de laatste paar uren en het gedeelde leed. 'Vrienden zijn is makkelijk,' fluisterde ze uiteindelijk en ze glimlachte onzeker, al was haar blik nog steeds gesloten. 'In de tijd dat we de hutkoffers inpakten, waren we vrienden,' verwoordde ze haar gedachten. 'Dat was makkelijk, dat was oké... Ik kan wel vrienden met jou zijn, Zabini... Blaise.'

Blaise glimlachte opnieuw, stond op en omhelsde de twee meisjes voorzichtig om bijna meteen weer afstand te nemen. 'Bedankt, Gin, 'Mione.' Hij keek ze omstebeurt aan en glimlachte warm. Toen draaide hij zich om naar Draco, hij grijnsde uitdagend en hoewel zijn blik boekdelen sprak (_nu jij nog_), was hij wel zo verstandig om zijn mond te houden.

Draco rolde met zijn ogen. 'Lang genoeg sentimenteel geweest, tijd om te gaan.'


	3. Galgenmaal

**Part 3. **Galgenmaal  
_Ware luxe is het hebben van tijd: veel of weinig, heden, verleden of toekomst_

'Ginny Flynn, Hermione Grahn, Draco Maslov en Blaise Zwarthart, dat zijn nogal wat namen.' Hermione wist niet of ze die woorden als een compliment of berisping moest interpreteren, maar Dumbledore leek tevreden. Ze zaten met zijn vieren in het kantoor van het schoolhoofd en hadden hem zojuist hun plan voorgelegd.

'Maar goed, dat lijkt me in orde,' Dumbledore glimlachte vriendelijk, 'ik zal aan professor Flitwick vragen of hij de aanbevelingsformulieren af wil maken, zodat jullie die straks bij professor Dippet in kunnen leveren.' Twijfelend opende Hermione haar mond, niet zeker of ze hem durfde en wilde onderbreken. De professor glimlachte echter vriendelijk: 'Zegt u het maar, juffrouw Granger.'

'Aanbevelingsformulieren?'

Dumbledore knikte één enkele keer, zijn staalblauwe ogen glommen geamuseerd. 'Een lijst met uw cijfers van de afgelopen jaren, uw gedrag in de klas en de kwaliteit van uw huiswerk, plus een algemene indruk van uw persoonlijkheid. Werkelijk niks bijzonders, ik kan u verzekeren dat geen van jullie zich ook maar ergens zorgen over moet maken.'

Hermione dacht hier even over na, voordat ze overstapte naar het volgende onderwerp: 'We hebben inmiddels een plan bedacht, maar hoe verklaren we dat we Zweinstein gevonden hebben?'

Opnieuw glimlachte Dumbledore. 'Ik zal jullie een brief meegeven voor mijn jongere zelf. Ik zal mezelf uitleggen waar jullie vandaan komen en dat jullie een missie hebben in het verleden, maar niet welke missie.' Hij zweeg een moment, zijn blik doordringend. 'Bovendien zal ik in de brief zetten waar jullie beweren vandaan te komen en dat jullie een brief via hem – mij – van Zweinstein hebben ontvangen, met daarop de vermelding van Perron 9¾.'

Zijn blauwe ogen glommen geamuseerd toen de oude man verder sprak: 'Jullie gaan met de Zweinsteinexpres heen, zoals iedere leerling op Zweinstein aan hoort te komen. Het lot wil dat ik in dat jaar voor het laatst de eerstejaars met de boot naar Zweinstein bracht, dus dan kunnen jullie mij meteen de brief geven.' Hij wreef in zijn handen alsof hij zojuist en prachtig uitstapje aan een kleuterklas had beloofd. 'Komt dat niet prachtig uit?'

_Hij is geniaal … Maar hij is een beetje gek ja._ Onwillekeurig moest Hermione terugdenken aan die opmerking van Percy, nu zo lang geleden. Dumbledore was zonder meer geniaal, maar op dit soort momenten (waarvan zij geloofde dat het vereist was om serieus te zijn) leek hij soms nog het meest op een demente, oude Dreuzel.

Iedereen was zo verstandig om niet op die laatste opmerking in te gaan.

'Wanneer vertrekken we?' vroeg Draco langs zijn neus weg: hij oogde enigszins verveeld, alsof het hele gesprek hem maar irriteerde en zonde van zijn tijd was. Misschien vond hij dat ook wel, met Draco wist je het nooit helemaal zeker.

Dumbledore was onmiddellijk weer serieus: 'Zo snel mogelijk. We kunnen niet het risico lopen dat één van jullie omkomt bij een onverwachtse aanslag op Zweinstein, of iets in die richting.'

Hermione's wenkbrauwen vlogen omhoog. 'Is dat mogelijk? Een onverwachtse aanslag op Zweinstein?' Uit haar stem viel duidelijk op te maken dat zij dat in ieder geval niet geloofde.

'Ik neem aan dat ook u niet vergeten bent hoe meneer Malfoy op een bijzonder ingenieuze manier er in geslaagd is om de Dooddoeners de school in te smokkelen.' Beschaamd sloeg Hermione haar blik neer. Draco keek daarentegen juist recht voor zich uit, de blik in zijn ogen harder dan staal. Het was niet dat hij geen spijt had van wat hij gedaan had, maar het was gebeurd, hij had er een prijs voor moeten betalen en hij was het … Granger niet dankbaar voor het opnieuw naar boven brengen van dit antwoord.

'Sorry,' mompelde Hermione.

'Ik ben niet zo almachtige als sommige van jullie schijnen te denken, noch is Zweinstein zo onaantastbaar als zij lijkt te zijn.' Dumbledore zweeg een moment. 'Tot mijn grote spijt, moet ik daar wel aan toevoegen,' besloot hij toen.

'Dus we vertrekken echt vanavond nog?' bracht Ginny de aandacht terug bij het oorspronkelijke onderwerp en Blaise – die zich weer op Ginny's stoelleuning had geplaatst – kneep zachtjes in haar schouder. Ginny keek vluchtig op, voordat ze haar blik op weer op Dumbledore richtte. Ze wist nog niet wat ze van Blaises nieuw verworven aandacht moest vinden.

Het schoolhoofd knikte even vriendelijk als altijd. 'Als jullie je nog een uurtje weten te vermaken in de Grote Zaal,' Draco onderdrukte een spottende opmerking, 'zodat ik met Flitwick de laatste formulieren kan invullen, dan kunnen jullie vanavond nog vertrekken.' Hij wierp een blik op zijn planeten-horloge. 'Het is nu tien over zes, ik stel voor dat jullie een hapje gaan eten en om acht uur hier terug zijn. Als alles voorspoedig loopt, zullen jullie voor negen uur meer dan vijftig jaar teruggekeerd zijn in de tijd.'

Hermione en Ginny wisselde een blik uit, voordat die laatste een glimlach forceerde en toen als een kat overeind sprong. Gedachteloos pakte ze Blaises hand – waarop Blaise achter Ginny's rug een triomfantelijke grijns richting Draco wierp – en trok hem overeind. 'Dan zien we u over twee uur.' Dumbledore stond op om de deur voor het viertal open te houden en de leerlingen haastten zich achter elkaar het kantoor uit.

Zo kwam het dat ze voor de tweede keer die dag voor de versteende waterspuwers stonden. Blaise en Ginny waren al begonnen met hun weg naar de Grote Zaal, maar kwamen abrupt tot stilstand toen Hermione hun riep. Of eigenlijk Ginny riep: 'Gin? Kan ik je zo even spreken … onder vier ogen?'

Ginny's blik ging tussen Hermione, Blaise en zelfs Draco heen en weer en keerde weer terug bij Hermione. Ze knikte. 'Als Blaise en Draco aan hun eigen afdelingstafel eten, is het dan privé genoeg?' Haar vriendin glimlachte vluchtig en knikte ter bevestiging.

Draco trok een lichte wenkbrauw op. 'Wilde je daarmee insinueren dat wij ooit aan de Griffoendor-tafel zouden gaan zitten?' Het klonk alsof hij dat de grootste belediging vond die ooit aan zijn adres gemaakt was.

Ginny glimlachte soepel. 'Je weet niet hoe het lopen gaat. Misschien word je straks wel bij Griffoendor ingedeeld en wat doe je dan? Je kan niet zeggen dat je uit de toekomst komt en eisen om weer bij Zwadderich ingedeeld te worden.' Het roodharige meisje zweeg een moment en haar glimlach vervaagde. 'Maar laten we wel wezen, we weten allemaal dat Draco Malfoy te laf is om bij Griffoendor ingedeeld te worden.' Statig als een prinses draaide ze zich om en begon ze weer te lopen.

Blaise grijnsde, zijn hand nog altijd in die van Ginny gelegen, en wierp Draco een daar-heb-je-niet-van-terug blik toe. Draco rolde met zijn ogen, stak geërgerd zijn handen in de zakken van zijn gewaad en begon achter Ginny en Blaise aan te slenteren. Hermione onderdrukte een veel te meisjesachtige giechel en sloot de rij.

Vlak voordat ze de Grote Zaal in zouden lopen, veranderde er iets in Blaises houding. Hij liet Ginny's hand los en zijn ogen kregen de gebruikelijke ongeïnteresseerde blik. In minder dan een fractie van een seconde was Blaise veranderd van een niet-zo-verkeerde jongen in de ijskoude I-don't-care-at-all Zwadderaar. Zonder nog op of om te kijken liep hij in één keer naar de tafel van Zwadderich waar hij zich op een vrij plekje op de bank liet zakken.

Ginny volgde hem met haar ogen, gooide haar rode haar met een bijna arrogant gebaar over haar schouder en liep in een rechte lijn naar de Griffoendor tafel. Voor de tweede keer in nog geen tien minuten moest Hermelien een giechel onderdrukken. Ze haalde haar schouders op naar Draco – die alweer met zijn ogen rolde – en haastte zich achter Ginny aan.

Ze zat nog niet eens, toen Ginny zich vastberaden in haar richting draaide, haar armen over elkaar sloeg en een rode wenkbrauw ophaalde. 'Dus?' Hermione fronste haar wenkbrauwen en in plaats van onmiddellijk een antwoord te formuleren trok ze een bord naar zich toe wat ze langzaam begon te vullen met etenswaren. 'Wat is het probleem?'

Hermione stak bedachtzaam een stukje aardappel in haar mond. 'Nou, kijk, Gin, ik wil je niet aanvallen, maar-'

'Je vindt dat ik niet met Blaise hand in hand zou mogen lopen.' Hermione wierp haar een waarschuwende blik toe. De Grote Zaal was opvallend leeg en als Gin nog veel luider zou gaan praten dan dit, dan konden ze net zo goed naast de twee Zwadderaars gaan zitten.

'Nee...' Maar ze had het woord amper uitgesproken of ze besefte al dat dat niet waar was. 'Oké, ja, ik vind dat je dat niet zou moeten doen. Ik bedoel: Harry is...' Opnieuw viel ze stil, niet instaat om hardop uit te spreken wat ze gedacht had. 'En Blaise is –'

'Oké,' brak Ginny haar midden in haar zin af. 'Blaise is oké, hij is vriendelijk, tot zekere hoogte zelfs charmant, hij past op zijn woorden en hij is aardig genoeg om een poging te doen om me te troosten.' Boos fronste ze haar wenkbrauwen, terwijl ze haar toon onder controle probeerde te houden. 'Het is niet zo dat ik met hem sta te zoenen... We kunnen best vrienden zijn, sterker nog, het zou heel erg handig zijn als we allemaal nou eindelijk eens bevriend zouden raken.'

'Gin,' mompelde Hermione, 'ik wilde je niet aanvallen en ik zeg ook niet dat je geen vrienden mag zijn, maar ik wil alleen maar zeggen...' Ze wierp een blik op de twee Zwadderaars die heel erg hun best deden om er niet uit te zien of ze probeerde te verstaan wat er gezegd werd. 'Dat mensen niet altijd zijn wat ze lijken te zijn. Zeker Zwadderaars niet.'

Ginny trok haar met sproeten bedekte neus op, greep haar bord van de tafel en stond op. 'Nee, misschien zouden ze wel eens een heel stuk vriendelijker kunnen zijn dan het slangachtige gedrag dat jij duidelijk van hen verwacht.' Zonder op een reactie te wachten draaide Ginny zich om en met grote passen, het bord eten nog in haar hand, beende ze de zaal uit.

Een zucht ontsnapte haar lippen en vermoeid prikte Hermione een aardappel aan haar vork. Misschien was ze inderdaad onredelijk, maar Ginny kon toch wel begrip opbrengen voor het feit dat ze de twee Zwadderaars niet zonder enige twijfel vertrouwde? Dit was nou eenmaal niet de tijd dat je iemand blindelings vertrouwde.

'Wat heb je tegen d'r gezegd? Je heult met de vijand?' Geërgerd keek Hermione op naar Draco die zich naast haar op het bankje liet vallen. Dezelfde Draco die een kwartier geleden nog beweerd had dat het een belediging was om te insinueren dat hij aan de Griffoendor-tafel zou gaan zitten.

'Min of meer ja,' bekende Hermione eerlijk, terwijl haar onderbewuste zich afvroeg waar Blaise heen was.

Draco betrapte haar op een zoekende blik en trakteerde haar op een spottende grijns. 'Blaise is d'r aan het troosten.' Hij zweeg een moment, rolde met zijn ogen en nam een slok van zijn pompoensap. 'Fijn trouwens dat je ons ziet als de vijand. Voor het geval je het alweer vergeten was: we moeten nog behoorlijk wat tijd samenwerken en wij – Blaise en ik – hebben voor jullie zijde gekozen.'

Hermione wierp haar 'vriend' een ijskoude blik toe. 'Mag ik jou er aan helpen herinneren dat het jouw schuld is dat professor Sneep is gestorven? Als jij nooit was overgelopen naar de Duistere zijde, waren wij nooit één van de trouwste leden van de Orde van de Feniks verloren.'

Alleen Draco's ijswitte ogen verraadden de mengelmoes van schok en haat die door zijn lichaam trok. Hij hield de rest van zijn gezicht echter zorgvuldig in bedwang, alhoewel Hermione meende te zien hoe de spieren in zijn hals zich spanden. 'Bedankt voor je support, Granger, ik had je intelligenter ingeschat dan dat.' Koel, een Malfoy waardig, stond Draco op en hij liep rustig terug naar zijn eigen tafel.

Hermione vloekte binnensmonds. Het zat wel echt mee vandaag. Ze had het binnen tien minuten voor elkaar gekregen om en een beste vriendin en een … bondgenoot tegen zich uit te spelen. Heel fijn. Als Blaise dan nog terug kwam kon ze hem ook nog wel even tegen zich in het harnas jagen. Met een zucht haalde ze een hand door haar haren en langzaam begon ze met het verder leegeten van haar bord. Dit was niet hoe haar laatste uren in de twintigste eeuw er uit hadden moeten zien.

Het was amper zeven uur geweest toen Hermione haar bord van zich afschoof en opstond. Het was nog veel te vroeg om terug te keren naar Dumbledore's kantoor, maar ze had geen idee wat ze anders moest gaan doen en ze wilde niet langer in de Grote Zaal blijven. Dus liep ze langzaam de verlaten hal in en begon ze de trappen richting de bibliotheek te beklimmen.

Ze was ongeveer halverwege toen een hand haar pols greep. 'Hermione.' Verbaasd draaide ze zich om bij het herkennen van Blaises stem. Zodra haar ogen zijn gezicht bereikten, zette hij een nonchalant masker af: of het hem allemaal niet aanging. 'Ik wilde alleen maar zeggen...' Hij twijfelde, keek beschaamd weg en rolde vervolgens geërgerd met zijn ogen. 'Oké. Ik wilde alleen maar zeggen: ik mag Ginny. Ik heb haar altijd al gemogen en ik wil haar echt, echt geen pijn doen. Ik weet dat je het er moeilijk mee hebt dat,' hij haalde zijn schouders op en sloeg opnieuw zijn blik neer, 'Harry en Ron net dood zijn, maar ze komen niet meer terug.'

Hermione deed een stap achteruit en sloeg haar armen over elkaar. 'Nee, dat weet ik ook wel. Kwamen ze maar terug, dan kon ik me tenminste ophouden met mijn eigen vrienden en niet met een stelletje Zwadderaars,' beet ze hem toe en ze had meteen spijt van haar woorden. Tenminste: ze had ze niet zo tegen hem willen zeggen, maar ze meende het wel.

Hij keek met een vlaag van sarcasme op haar neer. 'We willen allemaal de tijd wel terugdraaien, maar sommige dingen veranderen niet. De jongen die bleef leven is niet meer. Accepteer het, 'Mione.'

Fel keek ze naar hem op, zich er aan ergerend dat hij zoveel langer was dan haar. 'Stop met me 'Mione te noemen. Je bent mijn vriend niet.' Ze draaide zich boos bij hem vandaan. 'Ik zie überhaupt niet in waarom ik hiermee zou doorgaan. We kunnen ook twee dagen terug in de tijd reizen en voorkomen dat Kerst uitloopt op een moordpartij.'

Blaise hield haar moeiteloos bij en leek, tot Hermiones verbazing, niet in het minst geïrriteerd. 'Je weet dat dat niet zou werken. De Heer van het Duister zou een ander moment vinden waarop hij Harry zonder twijfel zou doden en ons in één adem door. We kunnen dat risico niet nemen. We moeten voorkomen dat Tom Riddle ooit Voldemort wordt, want Voldemort zelf kunnen we niet veranderen.' Ondanks haar frustratie moest Hermione toegeven dat de jongen gelijk had.

Ze maakte nog twee grote passen en kwam toen zo abrupt tot stilstand dat hij tegen haar opbotste. In plaats van direct afstand te nemen sloeg hij zijn armen om haar heen. 'Ik wil je niet kwetsen, noch pijn doen, Hermione. Ik vraag je alleen maar: geef ons een kans. Ik meende het toen ik zei dat ik vrienden wilde worden en ik hoopte dat jij het ook meende toen je toestemde.'

Hermione sloot haar ogen en wreef met haar hand over haar slaap. 'Ik ben zo moe,' fluisterde ze uiteindelijk. 'Ik ben zo moe van het huilen, van het verdriet, van het vechten, van het continue nadenken over een oplossing. Ik wil niet meer. Ik wil gewoon vrede, ik wil helemaal geen ruzie maken met jou of Ginny en zelfs niet met Malfoy. Ik wil rust.'

Blaise draaide haar om in zijn armen en keek haar aan. 'Ga mee terug naar het jaar 1944, daar kan je opnieuw beginnen. Dumbledore biedt ons niet alleen een missie, hij geeft ons ook een uitweg, een kans voor vrede.' Voorzichtig veegde hij een pluk bruine krullen achter haar oor voordat hij haar los liet en een stap achteruit deed. 'Ik kan niet voor jou beslissen, maar ik weet dat ik hier en nu geen rust meer kan vinden. Hier en nu heb ik niets meer en ik vraag me af wat jij veel meer hebt.'

'Mijn ouders leven nog,' mompelde Hermione terwijl ze nerveus aan haar haren draaide, maar ze wist dat dat geen excuus was om te blijven. Ze had het geheugen van haar ouders gemodificeerd en ze zouden haar niet herkennen, om een goede reden: als zij bij haar ouders zou blijven, zouden ze elke dag – elke minuut! – gevaar lopen. Op een dag zou een dooddoener hen vinden en hun allemaal vermoorden, gewoon, omdat zij een modderbloedje was en toverkracht gestolen zou hebben.

'Ze zijn veilig,' fluisterde Blaise, niet in een poging haar te overtuigen, maar eerder om haar op te beuren: alsof er nog iets positiefs was in haar leven.

Hermione knikte. 'Weet ik en als ik met jullie mee terug ga naar het verleden, dan blijven ze veilig en krijgen zij in ieder geval hun happy end.' Het meisje glimlachte waterig. 'Dat gun ik ze meer dan wat dan ook ter wereld.'

Blaise glimlachte een stuk breder dan zij kon en stak zijn hand naar haar uit. 'Kom, Ginny wacht bij Draco in de Grote Zaal. Hij vertelde dat je halverwege bent weggelopen en ik durf te wedden dat je nog wel wat lust.' Hij knipoogde. 'Het is immers je galgenmaal in de twintigste eeuw.'

Hermione glimlachte onzeker, maar pakte wel de uitgestoken hand aan. 'Bedankt,' mompelde ze 'en sorry dat ik me als een snob gedragen heb. Ik wil echt wel vrienden zijn, het is alleen... Zwadderaars waren altijd mijn vijanden.'

Blaise lachte bitter en sloeg zijn arm om haar middel. 'Degenen met puurbloed werden ook nooit gedood en de jongen die bleef leven moest degene zijn die bleef leven. Niks is meer wat het was, 'Mione en het is aan ons om de wereld weer in goede sporen te leiden.'

Ze slikte de opkomende tranen weg en toverde zo goed als het ging een glimlach tevoorschijn. Aan Blaises zij slenterde ze uiteindelijk weer de Grote Zaal in, waar Ginny onmiddellijk op haar af kwam rennen en haar omhelsde. 'Sorry!' riep de roodharige in haar haar. 'Ik was voor een moment vergeten dat jij je twee beste vrienden bent verloren. Dat ik niet de enige was die door verdriet verscheurd werd. Sorry, 'Mione, sorry.'

Hermione glimlachte door haar tranen heen en beantwoordde de omhelzing van haar vriendin. Vaag merkte ze op dat Blaise zijn arm terugtrok en door liep naar Draco. 'Ik ben net zo egoïstisch geweest,' fluisterde ze terug, 'en nog veel bevooroordeelder. Blaise is inderdaad zo slecht nog niet en,' ze wierp een snelle blik op Draco, 'misschien is Malfoy ook wel oké.'

Ginny grinnikte en maakte zich voorzichtig los uit de omhelzing, om vervolgens haar vriendin mee te sleuren naar de afdelingstafel van Zwadderich. 'Je zult zien dat zelfs Draco wel meevalt.' Ze knipoogde naar de blonde jongen, die koeltjes grijnsde en zich weer op zijn eten concentreerde.

Hermione glimlachte onzeker en liet zich naast Ginny op de bank zakken. Ze zat amper of Blaise schoof al een bord eten onder d'r neus. 'Je galgenmaal,' deelde hij mee en hij knipoogde speels naar haar. Hermione glimlachte opnieuw en begon nog maar wat te eten. Blaise had immers gelijk: dit was – hoogstwaarschijnlijk – haar laatste maaltijd in 1997.

In gedachte prikte Ginny in haar vlees. 'Ze hebben toch wel warme douches, hé, daar in 1944?' vroeg ze plotseling. Hermione keek verbaasd op van het pasteitje dat ze aan het eten was en trok een wenkbrauw op.

'Ja. We gaan terug naar 1944, niet naar de Middeleeuwen,' wees ze haar roodharige vriendin terecht. Tegenover haar grijnsde Draco spottend: alsof hij die opmerking het grappigste was wat hij ooit gehoord had. Ze trok een wenkbrauw naar hem op. 'Had je wat?'

'Een hele hoop, Grahn, een hele hoop. Wil je wat van me hebben?' antwoordde hij, de expressie op zijn gezicht onbewogen: de grijns even gladjes als altijd om zijn mondhoeken.

'Waarom zou ik in hemelsnaam iets van jou willen hebben?' beet Hermione terug, terwijl ze bedacht dat ze terug kwam op haar woorden van even eerder: Malfoy viel helemaal niet mee, in de verste verten niet.

'Omdat ik alles heb wat een meisje maar hebben wil.' Hij was duidelijk niet aangedaan door haar aanvallende toon.

'Een arrogante kop en een te grote mond staan niet op mijn verlanglijstje,' antwoordde Hermione met ingehouden woede. Blaise glimlachte lichtjes en naast zich hoorde ze Ginny grinniken. Draco's zelfvoldane grijns verdween echter niet van zijn gezicht.

Hij boog zich voorover en raakte haar vingers die zich om haar glas gekruld hadden. 'Maar ik kan ook heel charmant zijn als dat van mij verwacht wordt,' vertelde hij haar en de grijns maakte plaats voor een innemende glimlach. 'Er is een reden waarom de Zwadderich-meisjes als een blok voor mij vallen.'

Met een abrupte beweging trok Hermione haar hand terug. Razendsnel greep Draco haar beker vast om te voorkomen dat deze omviel door haar plotselinge beweging. 'Niet iedereen vindt slangengedrag aantrekkelijk.' De manier waarop hij naar haar opkeek, beviel haar niet. Het deed haar maar al te goed beseffen wat er precies voor zorgden dat al die 'Zwadderich-meisjes' voor hem vielen.

'Ik gedraag me niet altijd als een slang, Hermione.' Hij sprak haar naam uit op een manier die haar kippenvel bezorgde. De normaal altijd aanwezige spot was uit zijn grijze ogen verdwenen en zijn blik was... charmerend. Hermione huiverde onwillekeurig, iets wat Draco niet onopgemerkt bleef: 'Zie, ik kan zelfs jouw kippenvel bezorgen.' De zelfingenomen grijns was ogenblikkelijk terug op zijn gezicht en voldaan leunde Draco achterover.

Hermione wierp hem een pissige blik toe. 'Je hebt alleen maar bewezen dat je een bijzonder ervaren flirter bent, Malfoy.'

Hij grijnsde naar haar en zette een beker aan zijn lippen. 'Dat zal ik maar als een compliment opvatten, Gráhn,' fluisterde hij haar toe terwijl hij naar voren leunde om zijn beker weer op tafel te zetten. Zijn ogen bleven gefocust op haar gezicht: zijn blik een mengeling tussen spot en amusement.

'Vat het op zoals je wilt.' Geërgerd richtte Hermione zich tot Ginny, die haar met een geamuseerde glimlach aankeek. 'Wat?' beet ze haar toe, niet in het humeur om de situatie te bekijken zoals Ginny deze zag.

'Niks. Je bent gewoon schattig wanneer je boos bent,' antwoordde Ginny plagend en ze wisselde een snelle blik met Blaise die grinnikend aan de overkant van de tafel zat. Hermione stond abrupt op – ze had het gevoel dat ze zwaar in de maling genomen werd – en griste haar tas van de bank.

'Het is bijna acht uur, laten we naar Dumbledore gaan.'

Draco stond op en maakte een groteske buiging. 'Your wish is my command, mylady.' Niemand had een vertaling van de blik nodig die Hermione de blonde Zwadderaar toewierp: Sterf. Draco grinnikte, hees zijn tas over zijn schouder en liep – compleet geamuseerd – de Grote Zaal uit.

Ginny lachte zachtjes. Ze sloeg een arm om het middel van haar vriendin en legde haar vrije hand in die van Blaise, die inmiddels om de tafel heen gelopen was. 'Trek het je niet aan, 'Mione, Malfoy blijft gewoon een slang in mensengedaante.'


End file.
